Never Judge By The Cover
by Postapocalypticdepository
Summary: She waits for him each week. She knows he's out of place. She wants to hear his story yet covets something more. This will be told in 100 word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

1.

* * *

It's past six; I already know he's late without even looking at the time.

I anxiously anticipate his coming each Wednesday.

Today's hump day, and I could definitely see myself doing some of the same with him.

Twenty seconds is all it takes to get my heart racing.

Indeed, he's blazing heat even in the coldest weather with the sweat on his brow melding sweetly amid the ice in his hair.

The impending sounds signify my time with him is over.

I sigh, knowing his sultry impression has to last me another week.

This seemingly ephemeral moment is anything but.

* * *

A/N:

What are your thoughts?

Who is Edward?

Review me your guesses.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

2.

* * *

My week's endless.

604,780 seconds have to pass before I get to those that count.

In sun he sports glowing embers in his hair.

Today's rain will shield his auburn mane, but I'll still catch that glimpse of his face.

Just once, I wish he'd meet my craving gaze.

We'd be good together says the woman who hasn't had any for years.

Rumbling awakens my reverie.

I scurry, drawing the curtains with impeccable timing.

A laser line connects our eyes; his are green.

He smiles at me.

He's gone.

It's twenty-one seconds today; maybe next week it will be twenty-two.

* * *

A/N:

Are there any more guesses yet?

Who's our girl?

Who's our guy?

Review me your guesses.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

3.

* * *

There is something about him.

It nags, digs, and claws its way from my unconscious to my awareness.

He doesn't belong.

I sense this in my humanity.

He comes off as arrogant, but he is not.

He's … confident, not cocky as his profession's stereotype may dictate.

He has a saunter, not a swagger.

He throws no body English into his movements.

He is graceful, almost careful, and quite methodical.

His actions aren't unknowing; he thinks about everything.

It's all in the minutia of the details.

I could measure his work and find the difference in millimeters.

He's so precise…

* * *

A/N:

Who are these two?

Do you have any more guesses where this is going?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

4.

* * *

Obsessive compulsion in this way brings us together, his with his work and mine with mine.

I recognize the commonality, but we're seemingly from different worlds.

Why am I so drawn?

The pattern doesn't fit me.

I'm so guarded, so calculating.

Every word, thought, and gesture is deliberate, in and out of my game.

It's who I am.

It's who I'm paid to be.

I'm a speeding NASCAR, slowing only for essential maintenance.

He makes me want a pit stop.

I want some parts removed and others rotated.

I wouldn't hesitate to be pneumatically-impact-driven.

I've never cared before.

Why now?

* * *

A/N:

What's Bella's profession?

What is Edward's?

Review me your guesses.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

5.

* * *

He is mesmerizingly handsome and unworldly, but not wickedly so.

It is frightening, yet exhilarating, how drawn to him I am.

With the welcome of weather warming, my excitement piques in knowing that I'll be seeing more of his lithely muscled torso and fascinating facial features.

His looks are perfect and could never be improved upon by the handy hands of rasping artist masters.

I additionally sense his air screams of preparatory erudition and not some lowly, menial travail.

This disturbing realization just strengthens my decision to push my hand to action.

Next week, an invitation will await his consideration.

* * *

A/N:

Where will she leave it?

Will he accept?

What are your thoughts?

Review me your guesses.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

6.

* * *

I carefully contemplate then craft my well-composed message.

I haven't ever put this much thought into winning an argument.

I've agonized over every syllable that has rolled over my tongue in rehearsal.

Grammar school memories resurface regarding hand-selected valentines.

The welcoming flutter of anticipation is twenty times more powerful now what it was then.

I have not really considered his rejection and have left no room for a misinterpretation.

Scrawled in Sharpie script, an imperative is my invitation.

_You're much more than what you seem._

_Meet me at Melodies._

_174 South Street_

_Sunday, 3:45—if you're as intrigued as I._

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Bella's made herself, clear?

What do you think Edward will be thinking when he reads this?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

7.

* * *

Almost oblivious to my journey, I make my way there, arriving twenty minutes early.

I pan the lounge, finding a secluded booth perfect for our clandestine rendezvous.

I begin making my way when I catch a shock of red turning in my direction.

It's him.

His eagerness is a welcoming warrant.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Just call me Bella, please."

I'm at a disadvantage_; _shame on me, he's done his homework.

Ordinarily, I always exceed at mine

I learned his first name; I called his boss.

I praised his unrelenting attention in caring for my lonely receptacle….

* * *

A/N:

What do you think about our eager boy?

Is he an apt pupil?

Do you think he should spend more time caring for Bella's lonely receptacle?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

8.

* * *

Cullen is unfamiliar; it doesn't reek of supreme status or old money.

"Shall we?"

He motions towards the booth, allowing me to pass.

"May I?"

He offers to remove my coat.

He gestures to our waitress so inconspicuously, if I had blinked, I'd have missed it.

He's dressed in prep school attire for a grown man: khaki slacks, blue blazer, and a red tie.

His leather loafers are worn but highly polished.

A comfortable silence ensues until our drinks arrive: Chablis for me, a Coke for him.

He looks at me and smiles-perfect teeth

His looks are sublime.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think about Edward's attire or his manners?

What is up with the Cullen name?

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

9.

* * *

His nails and their beds are impeccable, given his profession.

He always keeps sheathed these now visibly beautiful phalanges.

Items moving about our table like strategically placed chess pieces break my divagation.

Too quickly, I almost write off his fidgetiness for nerves.

Careful placement of shakers, napkins, and knives reveal his affinity for exactitude and proclivity for equidistance.

I understand now; he's a man possessed by a dominating force not of his control.

Yet, it does not make him any less luscious or charming.

As the setting sun casts its last light of day, I still his hands with mine.

* * *

A/N:

Would Edward break your divagation?

What are your thoughts about his dominating force?

Do you think he is still luscious and charming?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

10.

* * *

My action prompts his slightly chartreuse gaze to hold my anxious amber one.

He's stilled; he studies me.

A look of reverence adorns his face.

He pulls away his now stray hand to capture wild brunette strands he places gingerly and sweetly behind my ear.

His deed sways my thoughts to his care of my weekly leavings.

They are not withstanding.

The attentiveness he's now providing mirrors that of his performance each Wednesday, each week.

He never leaves a paper scrap, carton cap, or veggie peel out of place.

He is too meticulous for his job.

Who is Edward Cullen?

* * *

A/N:

Well, we know about Edward's profession, but what is his back story?

Who is Bella, and why does she care?

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

11.

* * *

"Why do you do what you do?"

He looks up with reservation. "Pardon me?"

"You're - what is the correct term - a sanitation engineer; why did you take this job?"

"You really do cut to the chase don't you?" I see the apprehension in his now crinkled eyes.

"It's my job to seek answers and get them, willingly or not."

"If you must know, it's because no one else would hire me."

"I don't understand; even with your attention to detail, I'm sure there are plenty of opportunities for someone like you."

"Ah, yes… but not if one has a record."

* * *

A/N:

I've given two big reveals here.

Are there any more guesses as to what Bella does?

What did Edward do to serve time?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

12.

* * *

"You did not commit what you were charged with."

It is not questioning; it is peremptory.

"How do you know?"

He drops his gaze to his twitching digits.

His icy incuriousness gives away nothing.

"Please look at me," asks my pleading voice.

As his chiseled chin lifts to meet my savvy scrutiny,

I search his ocular depths and find no inkling of duplicity.

"Adjudicating one's character is in my blood; it's my profession."

"What difference does it make? I already served the sentence given."

"I believe I can assist you in clearing your name and in becoming unencumbered once again."

* * *

A/N:

Hmm.

What did Edward do?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

13.

* * *

"Why? What am I to you?"

I take my first real look at this mere man.

His present, primped appearance greatly differs from his rugged, working one.

Gone are the velvety lip and chin whiskers, orangey entangled tresses, and working-class denim duds.

He's had a close shave and a styled cut.

I'm not complaining.

I'll take him any way I can or hope he takes me.

"Aside from being an interesting occupational challenge, I find you enthrallingly fascinating and celestially resplendent…"

I watch his cheeks pink and his molars clench.

"I've been an avid admirer of yours for some time."

* * *

A/N:

So, Bella just admitted to checking him out.

What do you think Edward will have to say about that?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

14.

* * *

"It would be mendacious of me to say I didn't yearn for weekly passings with my anticipation excited anxious to discover and curious to uncover the peeking brunette beauty behind her moving drapes."

A thrilling chill travels like an envenomed rush throughout me, stirring and awakening sexually dormant parts in its path.

His utterance solidifies his interest in me.

I'm now convinced we could end up mutually benefitting from closer encounters and am eager to test my conclusion.

Expectation emblazes me with fire.

I sip my white wine and use the cellar list to fan myself, cooling my heated hunger.

* * *

A/N:

So, do you think our girl is hot?

What do you think Edward is feeling right now?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

15.

* * *

Our waitress returns with appetizers in hand.

"I hope you don't mind the liberty I took in ordering."

How could I deny this man any more emancipation than he's already been robbed of.

"No, I don't mind; frankly, I'm famished."

"I selected what is deemed their best."

My brow quirks in bewilderment.

He's been here before, yet I've never seen him.

"Do you come here often?"

"Actually, I work here on the weekends..."

My mind considers his practicable duties: busing, cleaning, stocking, waiting.

"I'm the lounge's pianist."

Of all the stations I could picture, that was never one I considered.

* * *

A/N:

What other surprises do you think Edward has?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

16.

* * *

The food he's selected looks extraordinary.

I always miss the pre-dinner fare.

My empty plate begs for his considerate choices.

"Nah, ah, ah…

Please…

Honor my indulgence by allowing me to feed you…

I assure; it's all part of the experience…

Close your eyes."

Shivers course through me.

My controlling nature has never conceded being on the receiving end of a fork other than my own.

Something about his inducement renders me defenseless.

He spears a cube of boule and envelopes it with creamy lobster-tailed sauce.

I open my mouth.

He delicately slides in and pulls out the utensil.

"Mmmmmm."

* * *

A/N:

Which one of Edward's surprises should Bella be thinking about?

Would you be on the receiving end of Edward's utensil?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

17.

* * *

I feel the sensation down to my feet.

I toe-off my constraining heels to complement this heightened sensuality.

Already fervent by my response, he has a bacon-wrapped scallop prepared for my palate's approval.

The morsel bursts with warm juices as my tongue flattens against it further compressing it into the roof of my mouth.

I let it sit a moment while I knead it gently before swallowing it all.

My action vivifies his breath.

The darkening of day displays his tender malachite gaze now seeking my approval of his continued pleasuring.

The smile I'm giving him reaches my eyes in return.

* * *

A/N:

Morsel bursts, warm juices and flattening tongues, oh my!

What do you think Edward should offer Bella next?

What other constraining items might she remove?

Do you think a little reciprocation may be in order?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

18.

* * *

Concerned that I will spontaneously combust from my pending orgasm, I expeditiously proffer some reciprocation.

"It's my turn."

He looks astonished, but his alacritous expression transforms him into an anxious child hopeful for presents.

Edward amenably sits up straight... at attention... with eyes closed.

His lashes are so long they graze his cheeks.

Women would kill for them.

I wish they'd flutter against mine.

I lift a lamb-stuffed mushroom towards his mouth.

"Open up."

His lips are forced apart by his pink, gloriously muscular tongue.

I slide in my slippery offering.

"Heavenly."

He sinks backward upon giving his rapturous reply.

* * *

A/N:

Poor Bella needed some cooling off time.

Do you think Edward's starting to heat up?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

19.

* * *

We continue our culinary assault upon one another.

Every lick, bite, suck, and swallow is more unnerving than the last.

Our fingers brush across facial parts seeking remnants, drips, and drops.

Mine find hints of velvety resistance as his stubble subtly intervenes.

The stimulating effect screams at me, needing recognition and immediate action regarding my wild want.

When we finally get to the sugared delights, our equanimity is irrecoverable.

Fearful that I'll make him mount me on our table, I beg our attendant to box up our desserts.

Our eyes lock in knowing realization.

"Check please."

We echoed in unison.

* * *

A/N:

So, do you think their heated exchange will continue into the chill of the night?

Will any more secrets be shared?

Does Bella have enough patience to wait any longer?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

20.

* * *

I am still hot, though for an entirely different reason.

"I invited; yet, you paid."

His gentlemanly ways could not fathom my form of etiquette.

A smug smirk graces his gorgeous face in reply.

"Edward, I asked you out; the bill should have been mine!"

"A meager meal will not dwindle my account...

While I am no longer accustomed to the means I once possessed in my youth, I live well enough...

I do have additional jobs as well."

My curiosity is enkindled: garbage man… lounge musician…

What else does he do?

* * *

A/N:

Our poor girl is cooling off in one respect yet heating up in another.

Should she be mad at Edward for footing the bill?

What else could Edward possibly do?

What were his childhood means?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

21.

* * *

His skittishness tells me he's ready to end our evening.

"Would you like to accompany me to my home for our dessert?"

His hands seek comfort in trouser pockets while his feet scuff distress across asphalt.

"It is not that I don't want to; your company is entrancing."

"Just follow me then without… expectations."

"Trust me, the prospects I've envisioned illustrate a desirous visual; I'm afraid that once you let me in, I won't ever want to leave."

I find no deceit in his depths.

The understanding of his chosen wording is not lost.

We both covet the same thing.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think?

Will he or won't he go?

If you were Bella, what would be your offer?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

22.

* * *

"Please."

I beg.

It's not a question.

"I don't have a car or other means of returning; cab service is unavailable in my area this time of night, and it would be rude of me to ask for a ride back once you have settled in."

"I'll bring us to your place then."

His mannerisms suggest some hesitation.

"I'll let you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I ask that you do not judge me."

"Why would I do that? Haven't I shown you my unconditional interest thus far?

I want to know you.

Your duende is undeniable.

I crave you."

* * *

A/N:

Bella has just put it all out there.

What do you think Edward is worried about?

Should Bella be worried?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

23.

* * *

"Ditto, Bella."

His simple reply conjures the steamy _Ghost_ movie moment.

I'm caught off guard by my digression and find the driver's door open.

My reverie leaves me grinning while I find _my_ manners.

"Thank you."

He waits for my seating before shutting me in then quick-steps to the passenger's side.

With both of us securely in place, I ask, "Where do you live?"

"I reside near the water in the commercial section of the docks."

It's ten minutes with traffic.

I didn't know there were any living spaces down there.

"You mentioned other jobs; what else do you do?"

* * *

A/N:

So, what else does Edward do?

Where does he live?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

24.

* * *

As I await his response, I notice his uncharacteristic ease in my SLK.

I had been initially repulsed by it - a gift I never would have given myself.

"I instruct English classes on Monday and Wednesday evenings and give music lessons on Tuesday and Thursday nights…

Additionally, I voluntarily cook soup kitchen lunches on Saturdays."

His words completely stun me.

"I am truly humbled by your schedule…

It makes my twelve-hour days appear disgraceful."

"How's that? You never did tell me what you do?"

I'm appalled at myself.

I've asked all these questions of him never divulging who I am.

This is the last chance to guess. What does Bella do?

What do you think about all of Edward's chosen responsibilities?

Is Bella still hot for him?

Would you be?

Review me your thoughts.

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also, if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

25.

* * *

"I am one of the Innocence Project directors."

I hand him one of my business cards.

He sniggers a bit as he reads it.

"What's so funny, I ask?"

"My name dictates that of a protector, yet here you are with nearly the title of a knight."

I chortle in amusement, as well.

"I never really thought of the term "esquire" in that regard…

I examine the cases of inmates who have already served specified amounts of time determining if there is just cause to reopen those with a lack of incriminating evidence or a strong possibility of wrongful incarceration."

A/N:

What do you think about the reveal?

What do you think about Bella?

Is Edward pleased?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

26.

* * *

We are by the water, meaning we must be near.

"Turn at the next dock and continue until it ends."

A tenth of a mile in at the concrete pier, I see a large, flat-roofed warehouse with barred windows and blackened glass.

The building must be bordering ten-thousand square feet.

I pull up to the left side of it.

"Wait here, please."

He unbuckles himself, then dashes out onto the gravel.

He's opening a series of locks and punching codes into keypads.

He signals me forward.

I follow him into the garage-bay enclosure.

Unfortunately, the fluorescent lighting gives away nothing.

* * *

A/N:

What are you thinking?

Barred windows, blackened glass, multiple keypads and numerous locks, what does Edward have in there?

Should Bella be worried?

Would you follow him?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

27.

* * *

He helps me from my car.

I stumble slightly on uneven footing but am caught quickly by solid forearms that continue to hold me in their grasp.

Even after I'm righted, his hand never lets go of the purchase it has found around my waist.

My embarrassment and something more give way to heated cheeks, earning me his sparkling eyes and delicious grin.

The opened overhead door, driven by remote, is coming down and sealing us in.

He guides me to a steel entryway on the opposite side.

He types in what looks like the beginning of the Fibonacci sequence.

* * *

A/N:

What is with all of these keypads and codes?

What is on the other side of the door?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

28.

* * *

His numbers are accepted, and the door pops open.

Eager is not a word strong enough.

"Forgive me, please. Do not take offense to this, but I would prefer you not wear your shoes inside."

He quickly steps out of his loafers, placing them on the floor of the garage.

He smoothly slips into a pair of L.L. Bean moccasins waiting on the planked floor just inside of the door.

"I think I have some for you. Pardon me."

He enters a closet at his left and returns with a paper bag.

"I hope these are the right kind."

* * *

A/N:

Interesting.

What is with Edward and the slippers?

What do you think Bella is thinking?

What do you think Edward thinks Bella is thinking?

Okay, enough thinking.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

29.

* * *

He brings out a size 7 pair of Ugg slippers… brand new… in their original box… with tags still attached.

They look identical to the worn-out ones I recently regretted discarding.

"Edward, I don't believe… How did you know… Where did you get?"

I'm tongue-tangled.

Clearly, he has been paying much more attention than I have been giving him credit for.

It's definitely creepy, somewhat disturbing, and fairly innerving.

Oddly enough, I find it rather appealing and pretty flattering.

I'm dumbfounded but intrigued as to where this is heading, and I'm not just referring to the touring of Edward's building.

* * *

A/N:

I guess our boy really does have attention to detail.

What do you think about the slippers?

What else does Edward know about Bella?

Would you be belauded or appalled if it were you?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

30.

* * *

"Allow me."

He genuflects to position himself at my feet.

All I can offer is a nod.

"Lean on me, please."

He gently grasps the heel of my left pump and slips off the entombing device.

The slipper he slides on in its place is bliss from a box.

I forgot how wonderfully cushiony these felt when brand new.

He repeats the same steps with my other foot.

"How do they feel?"

"They are amazing, Edward."

"Good. Please remember to take them home with you."

"Edward, I can't accept these; they're too expensive."

"They did not cost me a dime."

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Bella is judging Edward, yet?

Are you judging him?

Would you accept a brand new pair of Ugg's from Edward especially if he were the one putting them on?

What else does his building have stored in it?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

31.

* * *

"Shall we?"

He offers the inside of his elbow for me to grasp.

"Thank you."

He turns to me and happily huffs.

"You're most welcome."

I sense amusement in his voice.

"Why are you so spirited?"

He turns to me with cherry-colored cheeks.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are so short without your heels, you're just enamoring."

Now I'm the one with a maraschino hue.

"You have to stop saying things like that; you'll give me a swollen head."

Edward coughs slightly.

"Bella, this is very ungentlemanlike of me but since our meeting I've had nothing but."

* * *

A/N:

Cherry colored swollen heads?

*Huffs*

Do you think things are warming up again?

How ungentlemanlike can Edward get?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

32.

* * *

He steers me over common shipboard until what I see isn't.

Endless rows of cabinetry with closed doors adorn both sides of what, seemingly, begins a maze of parquetry.

I'm Dorothy following a similar path along the spiral, but instead of yellow brick, I walk upon highly varnished "Escheresque" illusionary patterns boasting layers of pictured wood rich in every variety of brown imaginable.

"The coloring's so magnificent."

He turns to gaze upon me.

"May I?"

He positions my chin with his two fingers, so our looks meet.

"There aren't any shades here more beautiful than the ones of your eyes."

* * *

A/N:

What is in all of those cabinets?

What is Bella thinking?

What is Edward thinking?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

33.

* * *

I know the physiological reason for what feels like a coffee pot percolating in my stomach and chest, but the physicality of it is still surprising, yet welcomed, nonetheless.

"You recite the sweetest words."

"I assure you, Bella, this is no recitation…

Every unrehearsed phrase I have uttered this evening has been spontaneously brought about because of your presence-your je ne sais quoi…

I have never had these sentiments towards anyone before…

They are exhilarating but, frightening."

"I can understand the excitement but why the fear?"

"I'm afraid that I will ruin this special connection we have between us."

* * *

A/N:

Why do you think Edward is afraid?

How do you think Bella will get him to concede?

Are you still wondering what is in those damn cabinets?

I know I am.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

34.

* * *

"Why do you think that?"

I scan the troubled depths of his anguished eyes.

"I am afraid that I may not live up to your expectations…

I am an unworthy person, Bella, but a good man…

As for my satisfying your needs, I'm not sure I can compete."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you."

"Bella, you are stunning in all forms: beauty, confidence, intellect…

I cannot possibly compete with suitors in your realm…

It's been fifteen years since I have been with a girl, and even then I was had only once."

His innocence is so endearing; he's practically virginal.

* * *

A/N:

Would Edward live up to your expectations?

Do you think he's worthy?

Does Bella think he can compete?

How slow should she take things?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

35.

* * *

"All good things come… to those who wait."

I am sure he is pondering the multiple meanings of my phrasing.

I slide my right hand over his slightly resisting whiskers until it meets his silk tie.

I firmly clench then slowly pull his face towards mine.

I need an icebreaker before my dam bursts.

This time, I am the one who asks permission but with looks instead of words.

"Bella, I do not think we should do this; even though my sentence is, "time served", it could reflect badly upon you…

I do not feel I am worth the risk."

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Edward's worth the risk?

What is Bella thinking?

Do you think her damn is going to burst?

I think it's time for some dessert.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

36.

* * *

"Although I'm not adjudging you, I need to be the arbiter of your statement.

Edward, don't make a presumption over how I should deem your merit.

What little I know places you in a class so exalted from others, I think it's nameless.

I'm a grown woman, so whom I choose to keep company with is _my _business, not the state's or the public's.

Once I've reviewed your matter fully, if I determine there's a conflict of interest, I will gladly place it into a capable colleague's hands.

Something tells me there isn't a simple backstory regarding your situation."

* * *

A/N:

Well, that was one wordy Bella.

Do you think she'll take on Edward's case?

What do you think he was charged with?

What is his backstory?

Do you think they will ever get to dessert?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

37.

* * *

"Bella, I cannot let you do that…

You do not understand…

If you become involved, it could ruin you…

I could not live with myself if my circumstances became your undoing."

"Edward, what aren't you saying?"

"Not tonight, Bella, please; I will tell you everything as long as it remains guarded under attorney/client privilege."

"That is reasonable enough.

"Besides, I believe it to be uncivilized to talk business as we still have some dessert to finish; may I continue with the tour?"

"Certainly, Edward, I am sorry for ruining our evening."

He turns sharply towards me, his irritation clearly evident.

* * *

A/N:

Uh oh, did Bella rub him the wrong way?

Do you think she'll get a chance to rub him the right way?

What do you think could ruin Bella?

Do you think we need to get to that dessert?

What is in those pestering cabinets?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

38.

* * *

"You've done no such thing, Bella.

This evening has been unbelievable in the foremost of ways.

Never in any concocted fantasy would I ever have envisioned any woman, especially you, being here in my sanctuary.

I was denied a woman's touch for fifteen years, five of which were of my own doing.

I hadn't realized how essential, crucial, and carnal that form of human interaction is.

You have awakened me from my abstinence.

How could that possibly be injurious?

All of these years, I conditioned myself to believe that contact was unnecessary and a waste of time.

_You_ changed that."

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Edward may be ready to make up for some lost time?

Why do you think he chose celibacy for five years?

Can you believe he's never had a woman at his place?

What do you think Bella is thinking, about?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

39.

* * *

I sense that our venting has diminished the jocularity of our mood, and I need to get us past the seriousness of it if we are to salvage this evening.

He steers me atop hexagonal laminae, which transform before my eyes into 3-D honeycomb then emerging bees.

The pattern continues to include flying bats, soaring birds and swimming fish.

"What are your interests. "

His words wake me from the dreamy art.

"I love to read; I especially appreciate classic literature.

I guess I'm a perpetual romantic.

I also watch movies to unwind. Sometimes, I just need to a distraction."

A/N:

* * *

What movies do you think Bella watches?

Which books do you think she reads?

Why do you think Edward asked?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

40.

* * *

"Well, I think I may have found you one."

He stops in front of a cabinet and pulls out a set of brass keys.

The armoires are similar, yet each is unique.

They all tower well over Edward's height, which I estimate to be over six feet.

I note there is a small, yellow, paper dot numbered one hundred thirty-two affixed to the wood at its upper right corner.

He grips the padlock, slips in the key, twists one-quarter turn, and takes the device off its hasp.

My heart is at my throat.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

* * *

A/N:

This is the last chance; Bella is going in.

Do you have any more guesses?

What kinds of distractions does Edward have?

(Lord knows, the man probably needs them.)

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

41.

* * *

My hand is shaking, and I'm slightly embarrassed.

I pull the hasp away and grip the knob.

Slowly, I open the door expecting, what - I don't know - to pop out at me.

What I see is astounding.

Could they be real?

Everything is incredibly perfect, amazingly regal.

I'm utterly horrified and fascinated at the same time.

Within the cabinet, there sits a collection of Titanic memorabilia: crystal, china, silver, and more.

I feel that these are not the movie props.

"Are those real? I mean, are they from the actual ship?"

"I believe so, Bella."

"Where did you get them?"

* * *

A/N:

Where _did_ Edward get them?

Do you think Bella is turned on or creeped out by her discovery?

How would you feel about viewing a person's personal collection like this?

What else do you think Edward has hidden?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

42.

* * *

"You'd be surprised what people regard as refuse."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid I'm not.

When I was first hired I was disgusted by what I had to do to earn wages.

The spilth and effluvia were unimaginable.

Forgive me, but I wouldn't eat, fearing I'd lose my breakfast each day.

Things improved as I conditioned myself to my duties and eventually got accustomed to them.

I experienced a turning point when one day I found a beautiful painting that had been discarded.

It was foxed and filthy, but I cleaned and restored it.

Its sale paid for this building."

* * *

A/N:

What do you think of Edward now?

Is he foxed and filthy or cleaned and restored?

One painting paid for his whole building.

What else do you think he has?

What do you think Bella's thoughts of him are now?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Check out NYC Sanitation Department employee, Nelson Molina, on _You Tube_.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

43.

* * *

"Is that what's in all of these cupboards, people's castoffs?"

"Yes, I've amassed quite a collection.

As for your slippers, I found them bagged up with shoe supplies left curbside by a previously closed store; they must have been left in the back room.

I noticed that they looked similar to the ones you threw away; I held onto them, hoping that someday I would get up enough nerve to ask you out so that I might be able to give them to you."

I can't help myself, so I pull his collar to me and sweetly kiss his cheek.

* * *

A/N:

It appears as though our girl made the first move.

What's our boy going to do?

How do you think he feels right now?

Are you feeling better about the slippers?

What else is in those cupboards?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

44.

* * *

I know I've disordered his countenance, but his face gleams carmine coloring.

"What was that for?"

My response is smug.

"So far it's been an incredible evening, and I just wanted to thank you for it."

"It truly has been wonderful so far; let's finally have some dessert."

Edward takes out two of each: dessert plates, tea cups, saucers, forks and spoons from the cabinet.

He handles them gingerly and places them carefully onto a sterling tray.

A menu is displayed along with someone's boarding pass, and I summate the person's luckiness that fateful night and hope I'm as fortunate.

* * *

A/N:

Whoa, talk about classy…eating with dinnerware from the _Titanic_?

Would you cut and run or take a chance?

What do you think they will have?

Will their encounter be as heated as it was in the restaurant?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

45.

* * *

I follow Edward as he treads cautiously through the remainder of his tessellating labyrinth.

We've now navigated to the farthest end of this edifice where I begin to see subtle hints signaling the beginnings of his personal living space.

An exquisite galley kitchen dressed in only the finest appliances and imperial woodwork shows its prominence.

It boasts a grand dining area as well as a cozy, quaint one.

"Would you mind eating here at my breakfast nook?

I believe the ambience in this corner is most pleasant.

The harbor lights, passing ships, and gentle breezes are especially comforting at night.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think the nook or the dining room?

Should they sit across from or next to one another?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

46.

* * *

"Right here will be wonderful, Edward. Your kitchen's remarkable."

I appraisingly absorb all of the hand-carved intricacies and abalone inlays.

"Thank you. Although, I did purchase the appliances, sinks, and lighting, the cabinetwork is all mine.

I bartered some of my craftsmanship for the granite countertop and marble floors."

"It truly is extraordinary; I would give anything to cook in a space like this."

"No one has ever seen it, but you; I was somewhat unsure about how the quality would look to others."

"Are you kidding me, Edward? Your work is magnificent. Where'd you learn to do all this?"

* * *

A/N:

Our boy man his own kitchen cabinets and inlaid them, too?

What do you think Bella would want to cook in a place like this?

Where _did_ Edward learn how to do this?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	47. Chapter 47

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

47.

* * *

Edward placed a stainless steel, water-filled tea kettle on his Viking range and gently washed the tableware and flatware.

"When I was incarcerated, I made wise use of my time.

I worked in the woodshop by day and took art classes at night; I learned how to combine the two skills.

Additionally, I earned a GED diploma, then went on to complete a Bachelor of Science and an MBA, both from regionally accredited correspondence schools.

I paid for my education with money I earned from work and the sale of artistic pieces I created.

No one gave me any handouts."

* * *

A/N:

A GED is a General Educational Development diploma and is considered a high school equivalency.

Do you think Edward made wise use of his time?

Why do you think he stressed the fact to Bella that he paid for his own education?

What do you think about that Viking range?

What do you think Bella thinks about him now?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

48.

* * *

The boiling water's whistle breaks the attorney's woolgathering.

My thoughts were burrowing into his prior words while attempting to make sense of his plainspoken hints.

I feel compunction. The time is not mine; it is ours, and I quickly offer my services.

"What can I do to help?"

"Please choose the tea you think best to go with chocolate and vanilla éclairs.

I admit choosing tea is not my forte; that talent had always been left to my grandmother… and before that beautiful brain of yours begs the question, I'll tell you about her, as well, but not this evening."

* * *

A/N:

Who is Edward's grandmother?

What woolgathering do you think Bella is doing?

Why do you think Edward chose éclairs for dessert?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

49.

* * *

He nestles my chin between his thumb and index finger then lifts upward to close my jaw.

His serpentine smirk and incandescent eyes playfully mock my stupor.

He judges my demeanor then breaks with character.

He brings his mouth to mine and settles a felicitous kiss upon my lips.

In that moment, I don't want him to just settle, I want him to colonize, as in every part of me.

"Pardon me for seizing the opportunity, but that was the first time tonight I haven't felt entirely intimidated by you."

"By all means, you may assert yourself at any time."

* * *

A/N:

I guess our boy got some; manners be damned.

Do you think they should get to colonizing?

What about dessert?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	50. Chapter 50

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

50.

* * *

I plate confections.

He carries cups.

Ladies first; he gestures towards the right bench of the informal area we will share.

"May I?"

He feeds me slivered bites with the silver fork sliding superciliously from my mouth, leaving custard dollops there deliberately.

"Delicious!" It's my rhapsodic cry.

Edward's finger wipes the excess from my pursed expression and places the cream onto his tongue.

Two can play; it's my turn, and I recompense.

I lick then swipe my thumb at the powdered sugar dusting remaining above his light mustache stubble.

My thumb finds its way in and out of my mouth.

* * *

A/N:

Oh, Bella, you dirty girl.

It's too early for nookie to be going on in that nook.

Our boy is liable to explode like the cream in those éclairs.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	51. Chapter 51

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

51.

* * *

His eyes grow wide, hungry.

"Bella."

My lips are on his before he completes his excuse.

Now that I'm on them, they are sweet, soft, and begging me to continue doing the things that I am.

I think his moans exclaim the same thing as mine.

I add my hands to his hair.

It's like satin, no silk, maybe even thousand-count bed sheets.

His hands now entangle my mane.

He cups, cradles, and caresses but still can't get close enough.

I want him to _love_ a long time, but our heat now will only fuel his embarrassment.

Reluctantly, I stop.

* * *

A/N:

What a noble girl, Bella doesn't want Edward to blow his load.

What would you do: keep going with the potential for a shortened fuse or hold out for the big bang?

Do you think they can salvage the rest of their dessert?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

52.

* * *

Our breaths labor as the air still hums.

"Do you think we can finish dessert?"

"Certainly… did you know that éclairs were served on board the _Titanic_ the night she sank?"

"I didn't know that."

"They were the last part of ten courses served to first-class passengers."

I stir my Earl Grey tea, daintily tapping the gold rim of the exquisite cobalt blue cup, pondering his words while taking a pastry bite.

"It's so sad."

"Did you also know that éclair means lightning, like a spark?"

At that moment, at that very instant, it dawned on me; this was fate.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	53. Chapter 53

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

53.

* * *

It's unfathomable.

As our looks lock in wonderment, I know Edward feels the current, as well.

The emanating energy between us is galvanic or maybe even staticky.

There's comforting heat; it's rolling around us in relaxing ripples.

But there is much more, and it's consuming.

We barely know each other, yet I feel a rooted connection to him, kindred in nature that could span centuries.

I snuff in amusement, and he grins, seeming to understand my thoughts as he replies,

"I know; it's indescribable. I've never felt anything like this before. The phrase mind-blowing does not even seem strong enough."

* * *

A/N:

Heat, electricity, circumstance, destiny, do you think these two belong together?

Should Edward invite Bella to spend the night?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	54. Chapter 54

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

54.

* * *

He helps me turn in the booth, so that my back is to his front.

A nearly full moon awakens the night sky.

It's creamy color becomes the mirrored finish of the water's choppy reflection.

His chest envelops me while his hands find my waist.

I breathe deep, shaking off desire for him to reach lower.

It's too soon.

I have to work tomorrow, as does he.

I should wait to see his expression when I say this but hope his not seeing mine will ease him more.

"I don't know where you learned to kiss, but you needn't any practice."

* * *

A/N:

If you were Edward, how would you perceive Bella's comment?

If you were Bella, would you be hoping for him to get in some more practice?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	55. Chapter 55

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

55.

* * *

"I do not ever lie.

Since you began looking at me, my mind has been wandering through a playground of thoughts.

You've made many nightly appearances in my dreams as well…"

He shifts behind me clearly indicating what's there certainly is not little.

"Additionally, cogitations of you have contributed towards a lot of my theoretical practice."

"I can completely relate giving into late night suppositional meetings regarding many positions where you're concerned."

He curls himself forward, meeting my face.

"Oh, really. What pray tell did these gatherings consist of?"

"Uh uh. I'm saving those thoughts to share with you directly.

* * *

A/N:

What might Edward's playground look like?

What kind of suppositional meetings do you think Bella's having?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	56. Chapter 56

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

56.

* * *

"My actions speak louder than words, Edward; I plan to show you just how loud I can get."

Our energy's returned.

We're two schooners happily trapped in the same bottle.

There's no other sea but ours.

Flitting eyes receive my consent allowing obliging lips to kiss softly and sweetly.

Tea-warmed tongues ebb, flow, and bob languidly like worriless buoys.

Our slight nips gently bump like waves lapping up the sides signaling a vessel seeking entry into its port.

We need to stop before the figurative becomes literal because I'd like nothing more than to have his vessel enter my harbor.

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Edward can help Bella get loud?

Do you think his vessel will ever find her harbor?

Are my nautical terms getting too naughty?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	57. Chapter 57

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

57.

* * *

We reluctantly pull away.

"It's late, Bella. You're more than welcome to spend the night should you choose. Take my bed."

"No, Edward. The next time you offer up your bed, I want you in it."

He blushes as I caress his cheek.

"I'll see what I can do about that."

I sense the progress made as he offers his hand instead of his elbow.

True to his word, Edward packs the slippers for me to take.

"Tonight was great."

"Yes, it was. I have Thursday evening free, too; may I cook you dinner? I also promise to talk."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N:

What do you think Edward will cook?

What do you think Edward will say?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	58. Chapter 58

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

58.

* * *

Back in heels, I gained my upper hand before letting go of his.

Words were sparse, but a kiss was searing.

We exchanged numbers.

He forced my promise to call when I arrived safely.

Normally put out by possessive demanding, I found nothing but concernment in his tender request.

I caught myself grinning at his refreshing anomalousness but frowning over his enigmatic self-ignominiousness.

I iterate gleanings from his words.

He isn't dishonest, won't accept charity, and doesn't waste anything.

He's completed his sentence yet deems himself undeserving and is disquieted by my potential assistance.

I need to do some investigating.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think Bella is looking for?

What do you think she will find?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	59. Chapter 59

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

59.

* * *

Four days move agonizingly sluggishly.

I uncovered intelligence but will first wait for his disclosure at dinner.

He phoned me Monday and text-chatted me Tuesday.

I welcomed his blown kiss while he worked Wednesday discovering I no longer needed to hide my emotions behind curtains.

Thursday morning greeted me like an anticipating child in a wonderland shop of confections; yet the reality was such that my distracting deportment more closely resembled a graceless bovine in a crystal emporium.

A broken stiletto, pair of snagged hosiery, two spilled coffees, and three changes of clothing later find me smiling at Edward's door.

* * *

A/N:

So, what's for dinner?

What do you think Bella found out?

What do you Edward's going to tell her?

Do you think she was more of a kid in a candy store or a bull in a china shop?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading

PAD


	60. Chapter 60

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

60.

* * *

The four days that dragged like a net slowly seeking sea creatures just out of its grasp was finally over. It brought me to a majestic marlin.

Edward waited patiently until my car was parked and my feet were slippered -with more new Uggs I might add- before giving me the kiss I had been biding.

This time with me in jeans I sensed there was much less formality as he hoisted me up to eye level, and kept me there supporting my denim derriere. My legs secured themselves around him tightening me like a vice as he held me closer.

* * *

A/N:

So, do you think they are happy to see each other?

Do you think Edward's more relaxed?

How relaxed should he get?

What's he cooking for dinner?

Should Bella stay for dessert?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	61. Chapter 61

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

61.

* * *

Our lips disengage engrossing faces.

"I missed you."

I sigh.

His mellifluous words are only secondary to his lionizing expression.

"Ibidem."

He needs to know I'm where he is.

Lowered now, my feet touch planking.

My front's to his back.

"Climb aboard."

"You're kidding?"

"You're irresistible; I want more of your touch."

"You're crazy, but okay."

Elevated, I'm on the grandest piggyback ever, surely grinning to both ears.

It's better than any amusement ride.

He steers me through the warren to his regal eatery.

"That was invigorating; my sister's the last person I gave one.

His expression's now distant.

"Edward?"

* * *

A/N:

That was invigorating.

Would you like a piggyback ride from Edward?

Or, would you rather have his mellifluous words and lionizing expression?

Why do you think Edward has a distant expression?

What should Bella do to snap him out of it?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

If you like where we're going, recommend us to a friend.

For those of you who already have, Muwah!

Thank you reading.

PAD


	62. Chapter 62

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

62.

* * *

"I apologize, memories resurfaced."

Concern's found me.

"Would you like to discuss it?"

Like a hypnotist's command for reinstatement, he's now recomposed.

"Not now, it would dampen our meal; we'll talk more after dinner."

"Speaking of which, it smells sumptuous; what've you prepared?"

"I've made you a feast: raspberry-tossed salad, pomegranate-citrus glazed duck breast with browned parsleyed mashed potato rosettes, slivered-almond-garnished blanched string beans, and couers a la crème with black currant and cassis sauce."

As he readies our food on white porcelain plates, he drizzles embellishments as an artist would paint - adding flourishes accentuating its already exquisite appearance.

* * *

A/N:

I definitely wouldn't turn down a meal like this.

Where did he obtain his culinary skills?

What would you like Edward to cook for you?

Bella seems worried about him; what do you think he will tell her?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	63. Chapter 63

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

63.

* * *

"This is scrumptious. How did you learn to cook this distinctly?"

"I watched my grandparents' chef, Pierre, and periodically helped prepare meals at their gatherings…"

He astounds me with his five-star cuisine and unending exceptionalities. Who is he?

"Additionally, my warden called upon my talents for his special affairs; I had free culinary reign and a blank-check-budget. His bone china was my empty canvas. I even carved ice."

"I feel so guilty; I cannot force another bite; my gym will get a vigorous workout tomorrow."

"Clearly you needn't any additional exercise, but should you feel obligated may I assist you?"

* * *

A/N:

Who are those grandparents?

Why would Edward have such a trusted position while locked-up?

How do you think he will help Bella shed her calories?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	64. Chapter 64

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

64.

* * *

"What do you have in mind?"

"Would you like to dance?"

My silly-grammar-school expression is as eager as my outstretched hand.

"Lead the way."

He walks me back through his catacombs to cupboard ninety-seven and again allows me the privilege.

This "pop" excites me no less than the last.

With the doors now opened I'm ensorcelled once more.

Inside is a tiger-maple encased gold-adorned Victor Victrola phonograph.

The prominent refulgent morning glory horn is speaking just as loudly now silent as I'm sure it does while its turntable is spinning.

A classic 1941 "Ink Spots" 78 rpm's already in place.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think about their chosen after dinner activity?

Can you name the record Edward is about to play?

What do you think he's trying to tell her with his song choice?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	65. Chapter 65

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

65.

* * *

_I don't want to set_ _the world on fire_

The hauntingly beautiful words croon through the exquisite bell-shaped music-player.

_I just want to start _

_A flame in your heart_

_In my heart I have but one desire_

_And that one is you_

_No other will do_

_I've lost my ambition for worldly acclaim_

_I just want to be the one you love_

_And with your admission that you feel the same_

_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

_Believe me_

_I don't want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start _

_A flame in your heart_

* * *

A/N:

I think Edward is making more than one kind of declaration.

What else could he be trying to tell Bella?

What's going on in her mind right now?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	66. Chapter 66

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

66.

* * *

He swayed me effortlessly for three minutes.

I was an insouciant prized dolly willingly swinging from his caring arms.

Time moved laggardly as I absorbed each word he was communicating through another's.

We've only known each other for an adage of an "eye blink", but that, in no way, describes our mutual sentiments.

He's saying through song what he's afraid to utter by words.

At our last spin, I'm dipped.

My face is basking in luminescent lighting.

I now see that his eyes convey, too, what I hope mine do.

He pulls me up slowly, and we realize our dawning.

* * *

A/N:

Do you think their dawning will last until dawn?

Is it too soon for them to have these feelings?

Shouldn't Bella be pressing for more conversation?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thanks you for reading.

PAD


	67. Chapter 67

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

67.

* * *

The words don't have to be said; I already see them upon his face.

He draws mine towards his.

A purposefully perfect kiss is poised upon my lips keeping me still while holding me captive.

I'm hesitant to move as I don't want to break his spell I'm under.

My mind's gratefully willing to allow him his way.

His passion's an outpouring of emotion with gentle suction.

He is simultaneously savoring my essence and worshiping my existence.

His touch tells I'm prized and priceless.

I'm equally as enticed.

His scent is hypnotic but not soporific.

His devotion is awakening.

"Bella."

* * *

A/N:

What does Edward want to say?

Do you think he's broken his spell?

Do you think Bella's thinking more about being held still and captive or more about emotion with gentle suction?

What would you be thinking about?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	68. Chapter 68

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

68.

* * *

"I think we need stop so we can talk."

I loathe his deterring words, but his invitation was for this: his story.

"Okay."

He closes the cabinet and leads me to his living room.

An inviting gas fireplace creates a romantic ambience with soothing orange hues.

"Please be seated."

His soft glove-leathered sectional wants to swallow me whole.

I'm Jonah to his sofa-whale.

I'm not complaining.

It's extremely comfortable.

"Well, I think it's time I share my words. Your resourcefulness, I'm sure has already uncovered my charges."

"Yes, you were a juvenile when you were arrested and began serving time."

* * *

A/N:

What do you think Edward's charges were?

Do you think their mood will dampen?

What else will Bella discover?

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	69. Chapter 69

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

69.

* * *

"That's correct."

"Also, you were convicted of manslaughter, kidnapping and sexual assault each in the first degree; I wasn't able to gather much more because your records were sealed."

His expression turns pensive before he begins speaking.

"I had just turned sixteen.

My family had placed me in yet another boarding school.

This time it was _Warrencrest_.

I was hopefully optimistic about it as I actually knew someone this time.

My lifelong childhood friend, Jasper Hale roomed with me.

My fraternal twin, Alice, had a crush on him since she and I were eleven.

She always said she'd marry him."

* * *

A/N:

Do you have any thoughts?

Review them to me.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	70. Chapter 70

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

70.

* * *

He's clearly pained; I clutch his hand in support, and he squeezes mine in return.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll continue…

Jasper was always very sweet towards my sister.

He would call her his _Little Darling_.

We believed they would coalesce in matrimony someday.

I even think our fathers secretly betrothed them thus already uniting the families…"

My mind digresses.

_Warrencrest_ was an all-boy school.

I know this because I attended the sister school for girls, _Maplehurst_.

We had dances once a month on Saturdays where the girls actually got to be with the boys.

It was nice.

* * *

A/N:

Let me know what you are thinking.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	71. Chapter 71

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

71.

* * *

At one, ball, in December, I wore a cornflower-blue gown.

I remember this lanky, handsome boy wearing dark-rimmed glasses with Gatsby-like slick-backed hair.

He snuck glances at me throughout the evening.

His cherishing stares gave me goosebumps then, and still do now as I reflect on that night.

I think he was planning on asking me to dance.

He had gotten up and advanced halfway towards me, but a buxom blonde grabbed him by the elbow mid-walk and ushered him out of the hall.

I didn't see him again that night.

In fact, I never saw him again at all.

* * *

A/N:

What are you thinking?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	72. Chapter 72

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

72.

* * *

Throat clearing signals his continuance.

"It is ironic we were sent there to be protected.

There exists no greater contradiction.

We hosted a winter formal.

Our own boys donned tuxedos while the neighboring sororal socialite girls glistened in their gowns.

Their presence was inviting.

Every detail of that night mocks me now.

Its derision is a permanent reminder of innocence purloined.

Too shy to ask anyone to dance, I did, however, muster the courage to steal glances at a beautiful brown-haired girl with snow white skin.

She befuddled me.

Jumping beans resided in my stomach whenever she returned my looks..."

* * *

A/N:

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	73. Chapter 73

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

73.

* * *

"Courage finally found me at nearly the last song and forced my eager legs to win against my nervosity.

I found myself halfway to her, but it wasn't meant to be.

Jasper's sister Rosalie seized my arm whisking me away to a secret closet locking solely from the inside of which only she had the key.

She used me in retaliation against her brother and took something I was not ready to give.

Unfortunately, my traitorous body overruled my commonsense.

I was afraid of being punished if we were caught, so I kept still and let her have her way..."

* * *

A/N:

Do you have any thoughts regarding Rosalie's actions?

What was she retaliating against?

Please share your words.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	74. Chapter 74

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

74.

* * *

"To cleanse my mind of what she was doing,

I sullied it with thoughts of the stunning girl with soft mahogany curls,

gorgeous filly eyes,

and the royal blue dress whom I almost asked to dance.

In the preservation of my salvation,

for fifteen years,

I have thought of her every day.

She's made each notch of time more bearable.

By the way you are gaping at my revealment,

I think it's confirmation enough that you and she are one in the same."

I can't hold back any longer.

I need his arms around me and his lips on mine.

* * *

A/N:

Rosalie abuses him, yet he uses visions of Bella to get through it.

Review me thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	75. Chapter 75

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

75.

* * *

Robbed of our initial encounter this wondrous man's worshipped me half his life.

Kismet's offering us a second chance.

We would be foolish to squander it.

"I need you, Edward...

The rest of your story can wait; this moment can't…"

He seems sundered, and I sense his reticence.

"Edward, I'll call out of work tomorrow; I don't have court…

_Please_ do the same…

I want to spend the day connecting with you, but right now I desire a different form of coupling that should fill our night."

He offers his boss 'personal matters' for reasoning, and I tender the same.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, I think Bella's finally worn him down; maybe she'll get to wear him out as well.

I think she's already left him near speechless.

Edward may almost be left without words, but please leave me some of yours.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	76. Chapter 76

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

76.

* * *

He clasps my hand and kisses the back of it.

His soothing touch enlivens like spilling sparks.

If any more of my synapses fire, I'll explode.

With our fingers enlaced he traverses me to his master suite.

He opens the courtliest of carved black walnut doors and depresses a dimming switch.

The room basks in a warm glow of a golden muted hue.

A regal velvet duvet adorns his massive, poster, platform bed.

A ceiling-suspended, ornate wrought-iron frame supports a crest-embroidered Egyptian-linen canopy.

He sweeps me upward and carries me reverently poised in both arms placing me atop his pedestal.

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Bella likes Edward's bedroom?

Do you like it?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	77. Chapter 77

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

77.

* * *

The bed makes a bold statement for such a modest man.

He sets himself down quietly next to me and stares off contemplating distantly.

"What is the matter?"

"I do not feel we can do this...

I honestly did not think we would reach this climacteric so soon...

I haven't any protection."

I climb onto my knees and position myself towards him on his very firm but playfully bouncy mattress.

I caress his face with both of my hands and turn his head towards mine.

"Edward, did Rosalie use a condom on you that night?"

He nods brusquely but affirmatively.

* * *

A/N:

Bella's getting warmer.

I think she likes the bed.

Do you Edward will think of more excuses?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	78. Chapter 78

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

78.

* * *

"Forgive me for being blunt,

but did anyone in prison ever do anything sexually to you that should have me concerned over what we are about to do now?..."

He shakes his head quickly but negatively this time.

My heart bleeds for him.

It's likeI have him on the witness stand.

"We'll be fine.

I take a birth control shot to regulate my cycles, and I have _never_ had unprotected sex."

Edward frowns.

"Bella, you are so accepting of me.

I don't feel deserving; maybe we should wait."

"Hey, come here.

I see nothing but sincerity.

I trust you."

* * *

A/N:

Why do you think Edward feels unworthy of Bella?

Would you trust Edward?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	79. Chapter 79

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

79.

* * *

"That night, you were the dashing young man with the stately good looks.

Your glasses made you look so distinguished.

You were set apart from your snobby classmates.

I watched your poise, grace and manners.

You didn't have a conceited bone in your body.

Your eyes have always stayed with me.

I hadn't recognized them this time.

They changed from their carefree clarity to a guarded uncertainty.

I guess unfortunate circumstances will do that, but they are no less beautiful or caring.

I always wondered whether I would ever see you again and was sad I didn't after that night."

* * *

A/N:

What do you think Edward is thinking after Bella's reveal?

Will it help to ease his conscience a bit?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	80. Chapter 80

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

80.

* * *

"Bella."

_I need to finish_.

"Edward, when I inquired at the next event, your classmates said that you and your roommate were pulled out and sent to another school by your parents...

No one seemed any wiser."

"Bella, as I said, I will tell you everything, now if you prefer."

Frustration raises my voice while tears prick my eyes.

"Not now, I have never given myself to anyone in this way, and you are not just anyone!

Can't you see that, Edward?

You are brilliant, befitting, charming, compassionate, decorous, handsome, and extraordinary.

I think I'm also in love with you."

* * *

A/N:

Is it too soon for Bella's words?

What will Edward do with Bella's declaration? Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	81. Chapter 81

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

81.

* * *

His eyes water with all the emotion of a coronation.

What I see in them already tells me I will forever be his queen.

They search my immaterial essence and my soul's deepest trenches looking for doubt that is not there.

Satisfied in not finding any, he gently skims the backs of his fingers using his nails along my face's edge.

As he reaches my chin, he holds it adoringly and fixes my attention.

"Throughout my whole life, I have been surrounded by exquisitely pleasing, fleeting things.

They provided comfort but could never replace one particular of permanence eluding me."

* * *

A/N:

What is this particular Edward speaks of?

Would you want to be his queen?

Share your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	82. Chapter 82

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

82.

* * *

"I prayed every night that God would bring you to me…

As the angel of my dreams, you were my _Gibralter_, my constant, my hope.

Outside of legal contact, I had no one who physically cared enough to see me.

At least when I closed my eyes at night, you were always there…

Your warm smile kept my heart from hardening.

And for that, I will, forever, be eternally grateful…"

Saline pools around my eyes.

The dams of my lids can't hold any longer.

Fat drops fall cascading over my cheeks.

"Bella, I absolutely, categorically, unmitigatedly, unadulteratedly, downright love you."

* * *

A/N:

*Hands over the box of Kleenex*

What did you think of Edward's words?

Do you think he'll now be more receptive towards Bella's wishes?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	83. Chapter 83

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

83.

* * *

With that, our lips kissed and our tongues tangled, each taking turns giving and receiving.

I pulled him downward over me seeking the wondrous weight of his flattened form.

He teetered perfectly accommodating my baited body.

My fulcrum's apex waits impatiently for an appendant part of him to shed its horizontal confines hopefully permitting its verticality.

Pulled by the locomotion of wistful words, my hand nudges inward where he's compressed against me and gives him a firm squeeze and some gentle tugs.

"Oh God, Bella!"

His entire being tenses at my touch.

Pleased by his exclamation, I continue my subjugation.

* * *

A/N:

So, should Edward step to press and start drilling Bella?

Or, should he sit back and enjoy while she drives?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	84. Chapter 84

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

84.

* * *

I'm mentally fist-bumping Diesel as the eyelet of his zipfly jeans is more well-worn than usual.

Once open, I meticulously pinch the zipper and heedfully pull.

Each brass tooth releasing brings me that much closer to home.

Home, that's what this feels like.

My hand's stepped-off the bottom of the ladder.

My fingers now glide over silk trunks.

I sneak into his treasure chest and find my surprise.

Better than gold, what I pull out is long, smooth, warm and thick.

He's left my oyster a liquid pearl.

I stroke then swipe at his tip.

Mmmmmmnnngggggnnnnuuuuff is his unintelligible utterance.

* * *

A/N:

Diesel jeans, silk trunks and treasure chests, what next?

I think Edward needs to enter the game; what do you think?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	85. Chapter 85

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

85.

* * *

He rolls to his back.

Never mind _Jack_, Edward's out of his box swaying like an uncoiled spring.

"Bella, I want to try something…"

He guides my hand upward and downward, nearing the tipping point.

Right before spilling he pinches my fingers securing me below his corona.

Corona, I'm certainly feeling the heat from his sun.

However, this moment's all for him, so I oblige.

I understand his delaying; he wants mine to be as good as his.

Four times he walks the plank and gets dragged back on board, time to push him in.

"Fuck, Bella!"

That's the idea.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of Bella's technique?

Do you think Edward's a good teacher?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	86. Chapter 86

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

86.

* * *

He's celestial when he cums.

His face shows the release of a two-ton weight.

Sweet relief and flat calm then become pushed aside by pure jubilation.

Still not forming sensible words but needing to convey poignant appreciation, he kisses the back of my hand.

I see the love in his eyes without words expelling from his lips.

He grabs a tissue, but I halt him.

This was my doing.

A warm wash cloth discharges my task.

With his voice back, he speaks.

"Now, my dear, it's your turn..."

* * *

A/N:

Who is up for some mutualism?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading

PAD


	87. Chapter 87

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

87.

* * *

"Please teach me what you like…"

I beam.

With normal blood flow apparently absent from his brain, his grandiloquent speech still hasn't returned yet.

I wordlessly place his hands on my blouse's buttons.

The _thud_ of each one opened brings a burst of cool air over my warm flesh.

He marvels over releasing the last as if he's just placed the final piece in a jigsaw puzzle.

His hands unhurriedly begin peeling off the fabric carefully as if I'm a ripening kiwi subject to bruising.

I open the front enclosure of my bra distracting him from his goofy revery.

"Ravishing."

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Bella's now got Edward's full attention?

Do you think he's a quick study?

What would _you_ teach him?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	88. Chapter 88

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

88.

* * *

Never mind ravishing; I want ravaging.

He's shaking.

I won't push him, surmising it's partly aftermath but mostly nerves.

I take his hands and place them on my breasts, moving things along.

He's panting like the panther I want him to become.

I eagerly await his pawing and clawing.

Doing what he did for me, I guide his thumbs and indices to pinch my biddable nipples.

"Oh, Edward!"

My encouragement's not feigned.

He's earning each hum, groan, and grunt.

His piano playing phalanges provide a perfect panacea fingering every grain on my cobblestoned peaks.

I could come from this alone.

* * *

A/N:

Edward is just an unending talent pool.

What else can he do well?

What should he be doing next?

How long do you think Bella can hold out?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

If you have not already done so, please check out LayAtHomeMom on Fanfiction.

She's brought a lot of love my way. Her story, "In Your Room" is now complete.

If you like my own, "Boys Will Be", you will love hers.

She has also completed "Hooked Up and Locked Down".

It's very funny stuff.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	89. Chapter 89

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

89.

* * *

Nail scratches and brushes against my dwindled tips have me beseeching.

"Puh-lease!"

His mouth takes to me as a peckish child would a procurable pacifier.

He's not the only one being soothed.

My back involuntarily arches.

Edward's a master at pulling my strings.

I feel forced exhales from his nose blasting in heated bursts over my cleavage.

He eases back to give the sweetest licks, barely touching me with his tongue's tip.

Purposeful puffs of air are blown over sensitive spots.

Enough!

I summon my inner bitch, grabbing two fistfuls of his hair and thrust his face between my legs.

* * *

A/N:

Whoa!

Do you think Bella's taken her bull by the horns?

Should she have executed better ladylike manners?

Do you think Edward will get the hint?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	90. Chapter 90

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

90.

* * *

Initially stunned, Edward acknowledges my remorseful expression and stills my ready apology.

"Shush…"

My mouth feels a single finger of his silencing me.

It's replaced by warm, soft kisses, which gently knead and gingerly pull at my pliable flesh.

"May I please continue?"

The "p" of his whisper at my ear sends shivers coursing.

His gaze captures mine and awaits approval for continuance.

A slight nod affirms my desideration.

He repositions to where I pushed him previously.

His deft abilities quickly have my jeans on the floor.

I'm glad I opted for cranberry-colored lingerie.

His smile indicates he is, too.

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Bella was rough on Edward?

Would you desiderate him?

What do you think about his deft abilities?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Please check out my friend Gabby1017. Her fic, "Under My Nose" is a sweet New Orleans read.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	91. Chapter 91

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

91.

* * *

I can't restrain.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, your cochineal coloring is excitingly exotic.

He's not just referring to my panties.

"Edward, before beginning, may I alleviate you of your clothing; you're somewhat overdressed."

"My body's yours, fair beauty."

My nipples notice his words as does another part constricting.

While kneeling, I grasp his fine navy shirt and pull it up his arms and over his head.

"What a classy polo; who's the manufacturer?"

"Miguel Cabellero, it's USDJ certified. With all the panels inserted, it's anti-ballistic against an MP5 sub machine gun.

"Need that much protection?"

"You never know."

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Edward's overdressed?

If he gave you that kind of offer, what would you do?

Why do you think Edward needs that kind of protection?

What do you think is going through Bella's soliciting mind now?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

If you are looking for a few more fun reads, try Redtini and her "How To Date a Movie Star" (completed May Fic of the Month nominated at TwiFanfictionRecs ) and her WIP "How To Marry a Movie Star" sequel.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	92. Chapter 92

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

92.

* * *

Curiosity previously would've killed me as to why Edward's acquired this clothing.

If I were a normal girl, I'd have scrambled for cover.

Thanks to my police commissioner father, my familiarity with similar dealings, has my interest further piqued.

But now's not the time for deviations of this kind.

I have a thewy, half-naked man in front of me.

Since beginning his work detail, he's been adding clay to all the right places.

The curves of his pulchritudinous body have been shaped flawlessly.

My urge already has me sucking his pectoral flesh.

He affixes me to his chest.

"Supernal."

* * *

A/N:

Would you satisfy your curiosity or cut and run?

What do you think Bella should do next with thewy, half-naked Edward?

Where on Edward would you want to add more clay?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	93. Chapter 93

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

93.

* * *

My nails drag across the bars of his rib cage.

He delightfully shudders in gratitude.

"Lose the pants, Edward; I need to feel just you."

In seconds, his are heaped on the floor next to mine.

His boxers quickly follow.

Now it's only us, skin-on-skin.

His metronome needs some oral attention.

He halts me in the process.

"I believe you had some unfinished business."

"This is one time I won't argue…"

I envision myself as a frog on a dissection table until the lance of his tongue finds my tender opening.

He holds nothing back.

I sing in proof.

"Aaaaahhhhh."

* * *

A/N:

So does Edward bring new meaning to the expression "getting froggy"?

Should Bella give his metronome more attention or should she have him just "keep time" with his tongue on her?

Should Edward continue to let her sing solo or should they perform a duet?

Review me you thoughts.

* * *

Immeasurable praise and mountains of gratitude go out to Chandrakanta for crafting my spectacular new banner. I am especially grateful for her patience as it took a numerous images and many messages to achieve the perfect look. Please feel free to share what you think.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	94. Chapter 94

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

94.

* * *

No choice is given.

His hands on my thighs are paralyzing.

The part he's working over is anything but.

Flicks and licks of his oral organ have me advancing as much as retreating.

My need can't make up her mind.

He sucks my clitoric skin like hard candy, and judging by his technique, I'm sure he thinks it is.

I'm a rock churning in his ocean one minute, and a seagull soaring above it the next.

I'm hanging on either way by clutching the baby fine strands of his head.

I'm uprooted seaweed thrusting towards shore, now happily released.

* * *

A/N's:

How did you think Edward did for his first time?

Would you let him have a go at your hard candy?

Should Edward go for seconds or work off some of his dinner first?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD

* * *

If you haven't found me on Facebook yet, I'm Apocalyptic Depository over there.

We're also getting close to a thousand reviews. If you'd like to be a part of this milestone, please leave me your words.

If you like this story, please tell a friend.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading.

PAD


	95. Chapter 95

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

95.

* * *

"That was cathartic."

My kelp's safely on shore basking in sunshine.

"It was purgation for me also. I was sanguine about pleasing you."

His withering will not do.

"Let me taste you…"

He eases onto his back with consternation.

"It's okay, Edward. I'll make it good."

I rise upward to brush my nipples against his and give him three deep kisses.

My senses arouse further, knowing where his mouth has been.

Finished, I place myself at his now drifting wood.

My tongue laps at him like slight waves coming ashore.

I employ the method used previously, thwarting his inevitability.

"Yes!"

* * *

A/N:

One good turn deserves another.

Would you want to bask a little longer in the sun or get Edward's seaweed back into the water?

Why do you think Edward is apprehensive about Bella's phallic occupation?

Do you think he still has misgivings?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

If you haven't left me your words, I'd love to hear from you. I do answer everything.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

PAD


	96. Chapter 96

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

We hit a thousand reviews this past weekend!

Thanks to all of you who have shared your unending words and phenomenal encouragement. Also, thank you for giving this drabble more than a second look.

My very first reviewer, ParasiteGoddess, was also my 1000th. Thank you PG for hanging in there with me.

Much gratitude goes out to Rita01tx, Sunflower Fran, Gabby1017, Daphodill, Ohgeefantasy, Bluevolvic, That'sMzPeachesTYVM, debslmac, AceSunshine, Erikajo, Barbr9, LayAtHomeMom, jbibbyswafford, Cwaronwica-Asia, luvstwilight4ever, Rob Smut Lovers, Mooah, Jonesn, missvamp007, evilnat, bornonhalloween, Daisy Crazy, MCRshortstackedme, rockymickey, and fancifulgirl who have left me a lot of love, continued support and some beautiful words.

* * *

96.

* * *

My mouth, teeth, tongue, and lips join in this gratifying attack.

Again, I lure him towards completion yet continue yanking back the reins.

His willpower and stamina are impressive.

But I have his resolve dangling by a string.

He keeps declaring how unfair I play.

I show off my descending talent and deep-throat his masculine munificence.

His gifts of a "fuck mutterance" and five hot shots sliding down my throat tell me I've achieved my objective.

Edward's devitalization is something to behold.

Pesky facial creases have now been replaced by a placid rejuvenescence.

The kiss he gives me says everything.

* * *

A/N:

So do you think our boy liked what he received?

Should he get some recovery time or just pour on the gusto?

I think we've waited long enough for the deed to be done.

What do you think?

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Squeaky reviewers get squeezed lemons.

So if you are wanting some review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	97. Chapter 97

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

97.

* * *

"That was fantastic. Thank you.

I never realized how good it could feel…_like that_.

I postulate I even left my body upon releasing.

I take it you're this adroit always in all things."

"You're welcome and are precise about my diligence.

However, I've seen many calendars since I've last done_ that_…or _this_, for that matter."

I straddle him making sure our eyes meet before I begin backing down his body until my straightened legs are atop his.

My mouth nips at his reinflating form.

A pump is certainly not necessary but would ensure proper voluminosity, so I decide to help.

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Edward is_ up _for more experimenting?

So, how do you think Bella will help?

How would you?

Review me thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	98. Chapter 98

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

If I haven't heard from you in a while, tell me what you're thinking.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

98.

* * *

I lie flat on his lower half scooting forward and propping upward.

With my forearms on his thighs, my palms find the outsides of my breasts and press inward.

My firm mammary flesh encases his meaty, magnificent manhood.

I'm glad for once in my learned life that I've been afforded C's instead of A's.

I address his horrified demeanor by contravening his thoughts of depravity and proceed.

Seemingly liking very much what he sees and senses, his looks quickly change from lawful to licentious as his willing piston slides through my corpulent vise.

"Oh, Bella, what you're doing is indescribable."

* * *

A/N:

Do you think Bella is being too thorough?

Should she cut back on the foreplay?

Would you rather have a lawful Edward or a licentious one?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	99. Chapter 99

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

99.

* * *

He squirms, tenses, and shudders.

I think it's wise to stop as his spar may wear down from sparring before the main event.

I pull my upper half away but prepare my lower part pushing downward grazing his massive mast.

I gently tease his tip, saturating it with waters from my cavernous depth before entombing him in my sleeping hollow.

Now awakened, I'm happy he's pushed through my dormant entrance, glad to rest against my wall.

Serenity adorns his face until I begin rising.

His clenched jaw, creased brow, and sucked hiss make their presence known.

"Edward, lose your reservation."

* * *

A/N:

From boob sexing to cave dwelling, is there anything our girl won't offer?

Was it nice that she wanted to spare his spar for some more sparring?

Do you think she's pretty happy her sleeping hollow was given a wake-up call?

Would your hollow be happy?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	100. Chapter 100

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

100.

* * *

Careful not to overdo, I continue kneading his tumid mass.

Not only am I under-practiced, but his endowment surpasses all others.

As I continue our concatenating seeking out _Wonderland_, I grind his pinnacle into my cervix, feeling his pressure up to my throat.

The angle's almost brought me _there_.

I push against his thighs and arch my back.

Sensing my impending ending, Edward twists my nipples to fine-tune but not change the station.

His sedulous touch catalyzes, sending me squeezing myself _down the rabbit hole_.

"So fucking good, Edwaaaarrrdddd!"

Warm waves and bright lights subside, collapsing me on my back.

* * *

A/N:

Would you want Edward to touch your radio dials?

Or would you rather he concatenates until you found your Wonderland?

It looks as if Bella survived her lack of practice as well as Edward's gift. Do you think she is ready for more?

How's Edward holding out?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	101. Chapter 101

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

101.

* * *

I open my eyes to a desperate, sweltry, irresolute man.

The taut cords of his throat and feral ferocity of his eyes tell me he'll team with the Mad Hatter if he doesn't get _his_ very soon.

I rub his cheek, conveying I've recovered and want his continuance.

He starts off slowly drilling, testing with a sensuous hip swivel here and there.

Quite fascinated by the mechanics, but more aroused by the "pornographics," he watches his reflection in the dresser mirror, emptying then refilling me as I eye him.

His frenzied rhythm places me atop my platform once more.

"Close."

* * *

A/N:

It looks as if our boy is enjoying himself.

Testing hip swivels, slow drilling, emptying and refilling, what's your favorite?

Do you think he's coming into his own or just plain coming?

What's Bella going to do at the top of her platform?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	102. Chapter 102

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

102.

* * *

His voiced plea prompts a timely reaction.

My right fingers rub vigorously over my hotspot while my left hand squeezes his scrotal skin.

I palm his Super Ball, bouncing towards my rear entrance prompting unimaginable utterances to leave his lips.

He pounds unmercifully.

Each uppercut striking my northern wall lifts me higher, furthering my delirium.

I'm fighting for focus but losing.

I need mine before he gets his.

"Bella **ungh,** so sexy **ungh,** so soft **ungh,** so wet **ungh,** for me **ungh**."

_Wet_ did it.

"All for you."

Strangling him, I release.

Without concessions, I'm against his padded headboard.

"**Fuuuuuuck-mmmmmmmnnnnngggggfffff**!"

* * *

A/N:

It only took them 10200 words to get here; let me know if you think it was worth it.

Aside from my Fandom4OK submission, "For the Kindness of a Stranger" this was my first posted cherry pop.

If you feel game, tell me what you've liked best about the story so far.

Even if you've never reviewed, please give me a sign you're still with me.

Now that Edward's gotten his bat into Bella's belfry, they can rest a bit before he shares some more of his words.

After all, he still has a story to tell.

So review me _**anything**_.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	103. Chapter 103

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

103.

* * *

A two-hundred-pound lean-muscled hunk is strewn over my replete body.

I could not be happier.

I am sated, satiated, glutted, and gorged.

As he goes to pull his form from me, I stop him, not yet wanting the lost connection.

In understanding, he rolls me to my side and feathers his thumb against my cheek.

He draws inward, brushing a subtle yet significant kiss upon my lips, conveying much more than mere words.

"That was spectacular…

I can't describe the gamut of feelings running through me…

I just know I will never want to do that with anyone but you."

* * *

A/N:

I'm thinking that Bella's thinking he's a keeper. What do you think?

Is there anything you would want Edward to change?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	104. Chapter 104

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

104.

* * *

"I feel the same."

My remark, prompting his silly smile, informs me he's hit the jackpot in multiple ways.

"By all means, freshen up; go shower. I may even have suitable clothing for you."

I'm curious to see what else he's secreted away in his museum but already came prepared.

"Actually, wishful thinking packed an extra bag."

"In that case, might I draw you a bath?"

"Only if you share it."

Patchouli and jasmine soothing scents encircle us until we become withered fruit.

He towels, carries, beds, then spoons me until dawn.

My peaceful slumber rouses to his morning lumber.

* * *

A/N:

What a way to wake up, huh?

Would you mind getting pruney with Edward?

Would you mind getting forked by his spoon?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	105. Chapter 105

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

105.

* * *

I warily inch from him.

Edward moves but does not revive.

His comely looks are always come-worthy.

While sleeping, he bears no weight of the world.

His face is tranquil and cherubic.

Strewn sheets and bunched blankets leave his illustrious nakedness on display.

Unable to deny the temptation, my mouth secures itself over his only awakened part.

I lap, dip, and swirl this would-be Popsicle, but his hot stick is far from frozen.

"Ungh…Mmm…Ahhh…"

These are his only semiconscious replies.

I plunge deeply, then nip teasingly.

"No… Stop… No!"

I pull back and see only terror in his eyes."

"Baby?"

* * *

A/N:

What happened?

What has Edward so frightened?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in crafting my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I'm Apocalyptic Depository there.

Also if you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	106. Chapter 106

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

106.

* * *

I scramble to him in reassurance.

Flaring nostrils and a sweating brow intensify his appearance.

He's a fomented man.

"I'm sorry Edward… I didn't realize."

I wipe away anguish along with his salt.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Bella. I didn't realize you were… pleasuring me… I thought it was someone else… I've this reoccurring dream…

"I'm listening Edward."

"It goes back to that night… After getting released by Rosalie, I drank a pint of scotch and passed out in my room. I woke up much the same way as I did today the only difference being Jasper's head between my legs..."

* * *

A/N:

Yikes!

What do you think of Edward's reveal?

What else do you think he has to say?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	107. Chapter 107

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

107.

* * *

I absorb the pictorialism of his disturbing words.

"Under a cloud of Dewar's and shock, I grabbed for his throat and pushed him away…

Still suited in evening attire, I fled from our space only to stumble, spilling into the carpeted hall…

I righted myself realizing the limitations of having my pants wound around my ankles…

I adjusted my clothing then exited the building…

I spent the night's remainder in the library huddled in a corner perpending the evening's events as my mind raced…

When I considered myself sober enough to confront Jasper, I went back to my room…

* * *

A/N:

What do you think happened next?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	108. Chapter 108

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

108.

* * *

"Plain-clothes police met me at my door…

They discreetly ushered me inside and asked of my whereabouts and prior night's activities…

I told them an abbreviated version leaving out specifics with Jasper and Rosalie…

They said I needed to accompany them to their precinct…

I asked if I could relieve myself first…

An officer stood next to the opened bathroom door…

When I pulled _myself_ out of my trousers I noticed teeth marks and fingernail indents…

When I stepped to the sink, I saw scratches on my hands…

I left my room that day understanding I'd never see it again…."

* * *

A/N:

Review my your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	109. Chapter 109

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

109.

* * *

Edward recalls the consequences of each event appearing as if he were in a trance.

"I was read my rights and was appointed an attorney…

I couldn't post the bond…

My parents never came…

But why would they…

I was later told Jasper was kidnapped that night and found in the basement stuffed up the laundry-chute…

He sustained cervical fractures…

It was ironic that he, too, was sexually assaulted…

I swear, Bella, Jasper was fine when I left him aside from being extremely inebriated and gouged at the neck…

Someone must have seen me leave and then went after him."

* * *

A/N:

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading

PAD


	110. Chapter 110

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

110.

* * *

"What did your counsel do when you recounted the events?"

"Nothing, I never divulged anything."

"I don't understand; why would you remain silent?"

"It would have created additional _complications _for my family…

I thought it best to remain acquiescent…

Far be it from me to argue with purgatory…

I just accepted it as fate…

I was raised to prudently approach personal dealings with dignity and grace…

We never aired our private matters. I would never want to be the cause of ignominy, infamy, dishonor or disrepute.

I imposed my own immurement rather than subject myself to my family's certain ostracization."

* * *

A/N:

Poor Edward, it looks like it was just him against the world.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	111. Chapter 111

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

111.

* * *

"Edward, what complexities, I don't understand… What could be more important than getting one's son out of jail?"

"Alice and I were raised by my birth father's parents…

We went home to_ them_, our grandparents, for Thanksgiving break…

_Mom,_ as we knew her then, didn't appear well and wanted to speak to Alice and me along with _Dad_, our grandfather…

The two of them proceeded to tell us of our family's genuine genealogy…

After that weekend and subsequent month, my life would never be the same…

My grandmother had a coronary thrombosis that Saturday afternoon and died that Saturday evening…"

* * *

A/N:

Poor Edward, he had some difficult things to deal with leading up to the night he first saw Bella.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	112. Chapter 112

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

112.

* * *

"Grandfather insisted that Alice and I return to school after the funeral…

Weeks later I was behind bars…

I thought I was being shunned because no one aided me…

But then Alice managed to visit showing up a few days later wanting to know what happened…

She said the reason grandfather couldn't come was because after the police contacted him he had a stroke causing aphasia and left-sided apraxia…

I whispered what Rosalie and Jasper had done and told her, emphatically, I did not kill Jasper…

Alice didn't know he was dead…

She was completely devastated and ended her life…"

* * *

A/N:

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	113. Chapter 113

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

113.

* * *

"Before telling her about Jasper, I indicated that due to our newly established knowledge I felt obligated to remain uncommunicative…

She said she couldn't agree with my decision but wouldn't disclose anything to anyone…

She was in a state of abstraction after I mentioned Jasper.

I saw her expression change when the manifestation of what she was planning became clear…

A quietude replaced her anxiety…

At that moment, I believed she had found her peace.

As she left, Alice said she loved and believed me and that she was sorry.

I've since regretted telling her every day of my life…"

* * *

A/N:

At least Alice believed and still loved him.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Please check out Daphodill's just completed "CTA Dreams".

Also check out the "Fanfiction 2013 Angst Contest" both Daphodill and Ohgeefantasy have, for now, anonymous entries there. Judging starts soon.

Please also give Gabby1017's "Under My Nose" some love. It's a funny, "Big Easy", read with a very different Edward and Bella.

I also read Michaelmas54's "The Counsellor". It's beautifully written escape to England with a disenfranchised Edward who longs for his dream girl.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	114. Chapter 114

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

114.

* * *

"Authorities said it was sleeping pills and alcohol…

My bail was a million dollars; I was deemed a flight risk…

I was denied her inhumation…

Grandfather lived another year…

He hadn't any interment…

Both his and grandmother's ashes were spread over their home…

The family lawyer, Mr. Jenks, handled everyone's arrangements…

Unbeknownst to me, trusts had previously been set up…

But, to this day, I've never claimed those monies…

The estate was reverted back to my biological father…"

"Edward, I'm having difficulty with decipherment."

"I, myself, am still perplexed by this story…

I'll enlighten you more after we have breakfast."

* * *

A/N:

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	115. Chapter 115

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

115.

* * *

Before cooking, Edward set up his amazing shower.

What was even better was that he joined me in it, first.

I should have been sand-blasted with the number of jets present.

However, the fine mist felt like a balmy summer fog.

We soaped, scrubbed, kneaded, and tugged each other's flesh, which led to rubbing, pinching, nipping and conjoining until our releases trickled down his drain.

He left me to dress.

I donned a fresh set of lingerie and slid on a thigh-hitting ice-blue satin robe.

When I entered the kitchen, his look implied I'd be seeing more of his bathroom.

* * *

A/N:

So even with a damper dampening Edward's morning wood, Bella seemed to coerce a spark to reignite their sunrise.

What else should Bella do to keep Edward's eternal flame lit?

Do you think she will see more of his bathroom today?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	116. Chapter 116

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first Drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

116.

* * *

Edward's taut forearm whisks local heavy cream into fresh pheasant eggs.

He adds pinches of ground cardamom and splashes of Madagascan vanilla.

Virginia ham slowly sizzles and lightly pops while Kona coffee drips as it brews.

Just baked challah floats as it coats itself in French toast batter.

Ignoring a cultural contradistinction, Edward uses clarified bacon grease to brush the griddle...

He sets down our food-filled plates and spreads a warm blanket of maple cream over each bread slice.

Now seated, he clasps my fingers and prays in silence before kissing the back of my hand.

His gesture says everything.

* * *

A/N:

Would you want to be a guest at Edward's breakfast table?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	117. Chapter 117

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

117.

* * *

Breakfast was divine.

I offered my cleaning services in deference to the extraordinary, culinarian virtuoso who prepared it.

As Edward scrapes his grill, I seize the opportunity to glean more information as I wash dishes.

"Edward, why don't you have a driver's license?"

"The boarding school issued no identification.

When I was initially charged, a typographical error occurred spelling my name with an "e" instead of an "i".

However, the name on my fraudulent birth certificate is spelled C-u-l-l-i-n.

Officials never corrected it.

With no access to genuine documents attesting who I really was, I couldn't obtain a license."

* * *

A/N:

I don't know about you, but I'm still confused.

I think Bella needs further clarification.

What do you think?

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	118. Chapter 118

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

118.

* * *

"I was able to register with Selective Service as Edward Cullin.

Fortunately, their database is linked with Social Security's.

Possessing both federal I.D.'s, I was able to secure employment and pay taxes.

Since I no longer had a passport, I couldn't obtain picture identification; hence, I couldn't be issued a driver's license.

Fortuitously, my boss was dating a bank manager at the time of my hire.

She orchestrated opening an account for me.

Once I was recognized at that bank, I wasn't asked for my picture."

"You mentioned fake I.D. If you're not Edward Cullen or Cullin, who are you?"

* * *

A/N:

Are you still wondering who Edward is?

I know I still am.

Let's see if he's willing to share more.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


	119. Chapter 119

Thank you for the PM's and reviews.

Your words are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Welcome to PAD's first drabble.

Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight entitlements.

I just want the privilege of posting one hundred words at a time.

* * *

119.

* * *

"For the last decade and one half, my life's been very Kafkaesque.

Luckily, I've already turned thirty-one and was never a bank manager awoken by two strangers who wouldn't tell me my charges.

Other things are disturbing, nonetheless.

I cannot help but to think, though that I will end up the same way: taken out of my flat by two executioners who cut me open and leave me to die in the street.

"Why are you thinking that, Edward?"

"Bella, it's dangerous for you to become obsessed with my case."

"Why?"

"My _crime_ is that my true name is Cullinan."

* * *

A/N:

I think my head is spinning every bit as much as Bella's.

She may need to do a little Googling to find out more.

Review me your thoughts.

* * *

If you want a bit more insight before Edward discloses anything further, try searching the name Cullinan. Also, search Franz Kafka, his work "The Trial", and the term Kafkaesque.

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Chaya Sara for her keen eye, warm heart, and incredible beta work.

Another special thank you goes out to Chandrakanta for her unending patience in creating my spectacular banner.

* * *

If you are interested, come find me on Facebook. I am Apocalyptic Depository there.

If you like this story, please share it with friends or leave me your words. I answer all messages.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

PAD


End file.
